


The brightest star

by LeffeTucher



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, boba fett knows how to undress you, sexy boba fett, shameless boba fett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeffeTucher/pseuds/LeffeTucher
Summary: You didn't know it was Boba Fett you yelled but that gave you advantage.He was into you now, would you be able to handle him?A little smut, action and fun.I like to put silly escenarios for the characters.And yeah, sex.
Relationships: Boba Fett & You, Boba Fett/Original Female Character(s), Boba Fett/Reader
Kudos: 17





	The brightest star

**Author's Note:**

> Trying my best! I’m new writing fic.

It begins with you leaving your planet. It wasn't nice, you were forced to leave. Messing around with the wrong people wasn't the smartest choice but it wasn't like you have other choices left.

The trouble began when the wrong people try to made profit for your skills. You resisted at first but the necessity was to great, by the time you were ready to leave, they didn't want to and you flee. They put a inner reward for you and but you were gone by the time. You ended in Tatooine working as a mechanic at the hangars.

There you met him, the first time you saw the Slave I landing into your hangar was magnificent. A well cared ship, beautiful and fast. You were organizing the droids when he appeared from the door. "Need some repair?" You asked to the strangely looking man. "Don't touch it." He answer without even looking in your direction. "What an ass." You thought for yourself and yelled to the droids. "Go back, he's one of those."

Several days later he left the same way he arrived. "Hey! You need to pay me!" You yelled at him with no luck. That day a twi'lek slave from the Hutt's clan came to visit. "Here's the payment for Boba Fett's bill." You received the credits and pretend to not be surprised that you yelled to the most famous and scary bounty hunter in the galaxy. 

A few days later, you expected to not see him again, more like you prayed not to but your lucky ticket was long gone. You were sit at the Mos' cantina, the low light and the turmoil always made you comfortable, you were drinking peacefully when a not so distant blast sounded. "Don't you think this is over Boba!" You heard from the crowd. "I'll be waiting." Fett responded. Then you saw him sitting like no one was staring at him, you included, spread and calm waiting for who knows what. It gave you the chill, you drank faster and leave the place.

You ran some errands before you returned to your hangar. By the time you arrived the vision of the Slave I gave you a headache. "Kriff! Why me!" Thinking you were alone but a shadow emerged from one of the Slaves’ corners. “I need some repairs.” The distinctive mandalorian voice made you jump. “Ye..yes! Of course... Hey guys come here!" You said with a nervous smile. The droids began to join, and you made a few checks at the front panel and he was just standing there, looking at you or that’s what you thought.

It began to annoy you, the cocky stance, the constant knowledge of being watched. Yeah he was scary but you got your temper, it was now visible the tension, your eyebrows frowned and your lips sealed tight. "Need something else?" You dared to shout at him and from behind the mandalorian helmet you heard a chuckle. "Maybe, but not yet." Boba Fett said leaving the place slowly with his distinctive *clink *clang*. 

Were you imagined things? Did he just... No way. You let the thought for later, there's no way Boba Fett tried to hitting on you, there was many things running on your mind but that was totally out of sense. You finished the job, placed the drones into their places and go back to your hut. You tried to calmed down, wasn’t easy all you thought were about him.

A few months passed this way, giving you sassy answers and intimidating actitud, it was almost fun. You find yourself missing him when we was gone. The day he arrived with a new bounty for Jabba, the fist thing he said to you was a simple "Missed me?" And you pretend to be bored. "It's not like you pay more." And smiled to him. How bold of you, more interactions like this and you will be drooling for him.

Boba didn't said nothing in return but deep down you knew he was smiling. You expected to see him at noon but did showed up, sad but not the worst thing. You left the place, almost everything was quite, then you suddenly remembered "Oh no, my tools." It's not like you mistrust your colleagues but it's Tatooine, everyone was kinda scum.

The hangar was closed but something felt odd, you shook the feeling and opened. Then they appeared, a bunch of good for nothing tatoo rats. "It's closed boys, go back home." You yelled at them trying to sound menacing. "Look it's the mechanic." One of them said. "We should used her." Another one answered. "

A shadow appeared from the middle. "Stop! Don't you see the little tauntaun is scared?" The figure revealed as the rodian who fight with Boba at the cantina months ago. "Kriff" you thought for yourself, "this is going to get messy." You began to walk backwards, trying to find the hidden blaster between the crates.

But then a strong arm hold your wrist. "Are you looking for this?" Another scum emerged and grabbed you close. "Never seen it before." You said calm. "Sure! But here's the deal sweetie, I'm here to blow Boba Fett sky high and it will be nice if you don't interfere. Got it?" The leader said while the others laugh. "You know this Isaí terrible idea, right? Boba isn't stupid as you all are." 

"Well well, another pretty face stunned by the mighty bounty hunter?" You didn't answer and as you expected the one holding you put the blaster on your head. Oh oh this is going to get ugly. Before you could say something sassy Boba Fett came in sight, making his signature sounds. "Snark! His here..." Everybody draw their blaster while Boba just stood in front of them.

"Don't get closer Fett, or Khag kills the girl." The rodian said pointing his blaster to him. "I couldn't care less." Boba said not even looking at your way, cold as the morning water. You felt a heavy sensation on you chest and tried not to tremble, the bastard. "Did you heard that girly? And you tried to defend him! Hahaha" You knew that even so, it hurt a bit but we're also a though woman, in seconds you made your mind with a plan. 

You dropped you head and faked crying (very convincing crying) "It meant nothing to you then, right Fett? You manage to get under my sheets and the throw me like the rest. You used me as much as you wanted AND for WHAT?" You almost screamed and they looked at you poker faced, even Fett dare to turned his head in your direction. 

Then you suddenly low your arms disappointed and theatrically just to grabbed the dager hidden into your boot. With a fast move the shinny metal got stuck in the unlucky bastard's throat and with an even faster one you hided behind the crates. The last thing you heard was the heavy sounds of their bodies dropping into the ground and his footsteps approaching you.

You poked your head out just to see him standing still in front of you. He moved his head pointing the Slave and you followed him. Inside the ship, he offered you a sit near the main cabin. Boba stood between two wide lock doors watching you. "What a night huh?" You said to him, smiling shyly, shaking a bit. "Bet you were expecting them." 

Boba noded slowly and you sigh loudly. "Why you didn't told me, you mean scum!" You shouted at him and he chuckled. "And miss your acting? Never." The bounty hunter voice made you blushed deep. “Are you scared?” Boba asked you and you denied with your head.You were trying to held your thoughts about him and his hot attitude so hard. “I tried to see you earlier but as you can see, I’ve been busy.” He was just there standing like nothing happened, so casual when you were all excited and now this? Was he really looking for you?

You didn't know where the boldness came from but the words just left your mouth without warning. "I want you Boba Fett.... It's bean a while... Do you...? Then you stopped, all blushed and thrilled. You didn't heard him get close to you but Boba took you chin between his fingers and you looked at him. "Looks like you want to make it real, all your chatter." His voice rumbled into your chest and the heat between your legs grew again. "Kriff, Fett, now that you put it in that way." You said hiding your embarrassment. 

"Do you want me to use you as much as I want?" Boba growled close to your face making you shiver. "Do you really want it?" You nod firmly but he just chuckled softly. "No, no. ..Said it loud." You pressed you legs together feeling the clench inside your womanhood. " I want you Boba Fett." You answer, "You want me how?" Boba said amused.

"Kriff... I want you to fuck me Fett." You said loudly to his face, feeling the burning sensation on you cheeks. "Stand." Was his command and you obeyed. Boba pressed a hand close to your hips and leaded you to his private cabin. It was a small one, very tidy almost as he never used it. He stander behind you, the hand holding you began to trace your curves, "Are you hiding something else?" 

"You should find out, I'm very dangerous." You looked at him challenging, y walking away and sitting in his bed. He gave you a long looking then approached you slowly. "Maybe I should handcuffs you." Boba said caging you into the bed. His hand started to lower the zipper of you suit, exposing you breast, then your belly until he left nothing on you. Boba growled at the sight and you smiled him pleased “Maybe other time.” He mumbled and you smiled.

"Are you going to take me or what?" You asked annoyed. "Look at you, all desperate." He get closer, rubbing his hips into your crotch, making you moan at the felt of his hard member. "Careful with what you wish for." You tried to answer but he grab your waist and flipped you, face into the bed and hips up. You turned your head just to see him placed his helmet on one side of the bed. You tried to move but he held you still.

"Shhh... So impatient." Boba whispered into you ear. "I want to see you." You beg eagerly. "I know." He answer. You listened how he dropped his armor. A steady hand caressed you ass when the other one made his way into your folds. It made you whimper and moan. The he pressed two fingers inside you, a soft cry left your lips as he began to rubbed his callouses finger. "So wet for me and I'm just starting."

"Boba." You moaned as a delicious sensation overwhelmed your belly. His mouth was now into your clit and folds, liking hard and sucking even harder. His thumbs spreading your cunt wide, allowing his tongue to explore inside you. You tried to suppressed the desperate cries as your hips dance into his hands. "Why are you holding back? Did you want me to use you?" Boba said playfull, as he left you empty.

"Aaahh... Boba.." you beg as three fingers stuffed your pussy hard and a thumb begant to played with your clit. He was torturing and you knew it but it felt good. His devotional care made you weak and your foggy mind made you mumbled. "Oh please, Boba I'm coming!" 

The bounty hunter pulled his fingers out, satisfied with the view. With urgent desire, Boba flip you once more, revealing himself to you, he get close and kisses you deeply, you smiled between hungry kisses, he was beautiful and strong. You caressed his chest and grabbed locks of soft hair, pulling him into you.

Then you felt the tip of his warm length at your entrance, Boba carried your legs up into his shoulders and buried himself into your pussy. Boba growled "You feel too good, so tight." You gasped loudly, he was too much to take, your hips twitched trying to adjust your tight pussy while Boba began to thrust with a steady rythm.

He increased the speed just to suddenly stopped, you cried and whimper for his actions. "Shhh You haven't earned it yet." Boba said, leaving you empty once again. "Ride me." Was his command and you were happy to obey. Once you sat and and began to adjust into his length, Boba dragged you close and kissed you. His tongue was so soft and needy, his hands traveled into your back and squeezed your ass. His thrusts were powerful and you matched them, pushing yourself into his hips. 

The waves of pleasure began to overwhelmed your senses. White hot pleasure, delicious heat and wet obscene noises surrounded all. "Do you like it?" Boba growled. "Yes, yes, yes." You chanted for him. "You're dripping so much, are you close?." He grunted again. "Let me come, Boba, please." 

"Yes! Beg like that, let me hear it!." And you did, you begged loud and clear, desperated for him and he let you. He pumped harder rubbing your clit with a thumb and you shaked and screamed, clasping your hands into his shoulders, milking his throbbing member, swearing you saw the brightest star in the entire universe.

You gasped loudly while he embraced you caressing slowly. You noticed Boba was still hard inside you. By the force! His stamina, no doubt he was the best. 'Boba you.." He didn't let you finished. "I'm not that selfless. Come here." Boba made you kneeled in front of him. "Clean your mess, beautiful." You cleaned his delicious length so good, he gave you the most mischievous smile before emptied himself in your mouth and breasts.You slept between kisses and cuddles warm and satisfied, praying Boba Fett was yours and no one else's.


End file.
